


i know i'm gonna be with you

by HeartonFire



Series: your eyes look like coming home [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Shower Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: College AU. Frank and Karen go on spring break.





	i know i'm gonna be with you

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [nxbodygoesafterher](http://nxbodygoesafterher.tumblr.com), who prompted this latest edition in the Kastle college AU.

The sand was soft under Karen’s feet and she curled her toes into it, soaking up the warmth. Her eyes were closed, sunglasses hiding them from the hot sun overhead. Waves were crashing against the shore. Nothing could disturb her peace. Not here.

Rough fingers grazed the side of her face, pushing her loose hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Frank, still dressed all in black, even at the beach.

“You need some more sunblock?” he asked, voice low. His hand fell to her shoulder and traced down her bare arm. Karen shivered, despite the heat.

“Sure. Get my back for me?”

Frank’s eyes glowed with heat, and he nodded. Karen scooted forward so Frank could squeeze in behind her. His thighs caged her in. She wasn’t going anywhere.

The sunblock was cool on her skin, but Frank’s hands were warm. Rough from his job. Gentle against her.

He massaged the lotion into her skin, fingers sliding under the straps of her bikini and pressing into the knots in her shoulders. He gathered her hair over one shoulder and rubbed her shoulders until her head fell heavy against her chest.

It had been Frank’s idea to come here in the first place. Get away for spring break. Relax.

He had been right. She needed it.

She hadn’t been sure, at first. She’d never thought of going away for spring break. It seemed like something other people did. Other people with other lives. Not Karen Page.

But Frank had other ideas. He could see how tired Karen was. He knew how little she was sleeping. He insisted that she leave her books at school and take a break with him.

She was glad she had listened. They had just arrived and she already felt better.

Frank pulled her against his chest, hands smoothing lotion over her stomach, her chest, her neck. His palms traced the line of her hips, down to her thighs and Karen’s heart beat harder against her ribcage. She squirmed under his touch. He was too good at that.

He chuckled. “Relax. Nothing we can do here anyway.” Karen let out a soft grunt of begrudged agreement and Frank laughed harder, squeezing his arms around her. “Plenty of time for that later.”

He was laughing at her. Karen wriggled away from him and stood, pulling away from his grasping hands. “Think I’m going to go for a swim.”

She felt his eyes on her as she walked away. Good.

The sparkling water was cool against her skin. There were other college kids, college boys, playing some wrestling game nearby. They didn’t hide it when they looked her over, shoving each other to get closer to her.

Karen waded in up to her waist before she turned back to look at Frank. His eyes were narrowed, fists clenched on his thighs. She could almost see his jaw working, almost hear the growl rumbling in his chest. She waved at him, broad smile on her face.

He was by her side in a blink, hands sliding against her wet skin. The boys near them swam away, muttering to each other.

“You trying to make me jealous?”

Karen raised an eyebrow and wiped a drop of salt water off his cheek. “Are you?”

His eyes flashed furiously. “Should I be?”

Karen kissed him, and he lifted her off her feet. Every time was like the first. Every time was different. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they stayed there, swaying in the current, drinking in the sunlight, drinking in each other.

“Good,” Frank mumbled, forehead against hers.

“You were teasing me,” Karen said, kissing his cheek. “Had to pay you back somehow.”

Frank shifted her, and she felt him, hard against her center. She groaned and ground against him, heat surging through her. She wanted him. He wanted her. It never went away.

“Let’s go.” He set her down, but Karen hardly noticed. She took his hand and let him lead her away from the noise and the crowds.

The door was barely closed in the hotel room before Frank was peeling the bikini off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, soaking the hotel carpet. His thumbs hooked into the sides of the bottom and dropped it as well. Karen was shivering, chilled from the air conditioning turned up too high, overheated from Frank.

“Got a little sun,” he said, ghosting his fingers over the marks from the straps. Karen was too pale not to burn, but it didn’t matter. It didn't hurt. Not when Frank was touching her like this.

“So did you,” she whispered, tugging at his swim trunks until they fell. She let her fingertips trail over the paler skin there, watched the goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Guess we’ll have to stay inside for a while. Cool off.”

Karen grinned as he kissed her again, tongue in her mouth and teeth scraping her lip. He was hungry for her. She was craving him.

“Come on. Shower.”

She’d follow him wherever he led her. He turned on the water and stepped in, pulling her after him with a gentle tug.

She had wondered why he had sprung for such a fancy resort. It didn’t seem like him, even after all this time together. But now she understood. Frank had a plan. He always did.

The marble tile of the large shower was smooth against her back when he pushed her against it, the water hot and steamy, coursing over her. Frank’s hands were everywhere, and Karen felt wild, uncontrolled. She arched against him.

“Slow down, Karen,” he murmured, mouth against her neck. “Let’s take our time.”

There was something so impossibly erotic about the way his fingers traced the outline of her body, one inch at a time. He wasn’t even doing much, just touching her, so gently it was like he thought she might break if he pressed too hard. He was teasing her again, but she didn’t mind so much this time.

Karen mirrored him, fingernails tracing the lines of his skull, down his neck, over his shoulders. His hair was getting long, dripping down his back while he stood under the spray. He groaned under her touch, leaning into it like a cat. She reached between them and stroked his length. He was hard, pulsing with need, but he let her set the pace. She squeezed him, water sliding between them. She wanted him so badly it hurt.

When he lifted her again, she settled against him with a purr of pleasure. This was where she was supposed to be. As much as she wanted to keep taking him up on taking their time, they were both too far gone now for that. They needed each other. No matter how many times they did this, it was never quite enough.

He slid inside her and it was like coming home. Every thought of going to the beach and spending time in the sun vanished when Frank was fully seated inside her. They could spend the rest of the week in this shower and it would still be the best vacation she had ever had.

And that was before he started to move. Karen bit down on her lip to hold back the cry that threatened to alert the rest of the hotel to what they were doing.

“I want to hear you,” Frank mumbled in her ear, hips circling back to meet hers. He reached between them and pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit. Karen couldn’t hold back the moan that spilled out of her now. He grinned. “That’s my girl.”

He kept up the leisurely pace, focusing his attention on working Karen up to a frenzy that she couldn’t control. She felt her climax building and Frank wouldn’t let up until she was crashing over the edge, legs shaking even as she squeezed them around his waist. Her head fell to his shoulder and Frank kissed her neck.

When she could breathe again, he picked up right where he left off. His thumb never left her clit, pushing her through the overstimulation and into another wave of orgasm. This time, he followed her over, coming with the groan that vibrated through Karen’s whole body.

He held her against his chest, breathing hard. Maybe he didn’t want the moment to end either. He nuzzled into her neck, murmuring soft words she couldn’t quite hear.

“You want to go back out there?” he said, when he finally lifted his head to look at her. Karen shook her head. He grinned again. “Good. Me neither.”

 

* * *

 

When Foggy asked her how her break was, Karen had to fight down the blush that was already rising in her cheeks.

“It was good. Very relaxing.”

“What did you guys do?”

She bit her lip.  “Swam a little, did a little sightseeing.”

“You don’t look very tan to me.”

She wasn’t. The sights she had seen had mostly involved Frank, spending the whole day naked in bed with her, not the tourist spots Foggy was probably imagining.

And that was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always so very appreciated. <3


End file.
